Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Mad Ben
Mad Ben is an evil alternate version of Ben Tennyson. He first appeared in And Then There Were None. Biography Mad Ben joined forces along with three other bad Bens, Albedo, Vilgax, and Eon to destroy a Ben Tennyson of another timeline. However during the battle, he along with every other Ben minus one of the Bens from existence. Although he along with his universe were brought back to life when Paradox and the last Ben in existence rebooted the multiverse. He was last seen attempting to destroy the Prime Ben with Albedo and Bad Ben, but he along with all the other bad Bens were sent back to their timelines. Mad Ben returned when Ben Prime and Ben 23 were accidently sent to his universe. Mad Ben was the protégé to Maltruant and supreme ruler of "Benwood" and the world. His subjects worked in slave labor camps digging for Maltruant's key. He briefly fought his two good counterparts as Diamondhead, but Prime Ben managed to beat him by using Clockwork to freeze Mad Ben in time. That wore off however and when both Bens nearly claimed Maltruant's key, he came out of his time prison and got the key first. He quickly gave it to Maltruant, who used his restored powers to freeze both Ben's Omnitrixes in time. Mad Ben was then left to decide the fate of his two counterpart's. He turned into Upchuck and quickly defeated them. Both good along with Doctor Psychobos were taken prisoner by Mad Ben. They soon escaped however and that along with Maltruant's betrayal angered him. Once his subjects were freed, he transformed into NRG to stop them. Soon all three Bens fought each other in battle with Mad Ben as Way Big. His size proved to be a huge advantage over Ben and Ben 23. However soon Ben turned into Nanomech, went inside Mad Ben's head to disorientate him. It caused Mad Ben to pass out and his defeat. Mad Rook double crossed him and put a shackle on Mad Ben's Omnitrix or "Power Watch". He was then taken into custody where he remains as of now a prisoner in his own world. Appearance Mad Ben bears a strong resemblance to Ben Prime, but has orange eye color instead of green. He has tanned skin. He wears "Mad Max"-style clothing, earrings on his right ear, has markings under his eyes, and an orange-silver, spiked Omnitrix which he calls the Power Watch. He has spike plates on his left shoulder, right hand, and right foot. These plates appear on all of his alien transformations. He has a flat plate with orange stripes on his right calf and right arm as well as a pouch on his left thigh. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, he looks the same as in Omniverse, but instead of orange, there is orange-red. Also, his Omnitrix looks like an orange-red and silver Final Ultimatrix with orange-red spikes along the silver tubes and where the black parts were. Powers and Abilities In combat, just like every other Ben, he relies on his Omnitrix. Weaknesses Like any other Ben, if his Omnitrix times out or he loses access to it, he is helpless in battle. Plus his prime reality counterpart noticed that Mad Ben has a really bad temper and he used that to his advantage against Mad Ben. Personality Mad Ben is very cruel and seems to care very little for anyone or even care for anyone at all. As for example his relationship is master and servant, not "chums". Although he does have a some what sensitive side because when Maltruant double crossed him, he seemed genuinely hurt and betrayed. In Ben Ten: Enter the Ultimatrix, his four-letter personality type is (N/A)STJ, because he is neither introvert or extrovert. Appearances Ben 10: The Omniwars *When Dimensions Re-Collide, Part 1 (first re-appearance) *When Dimensions Re-Collide, Part 2 Gothamcity1992 *The Return! Part 1 *The Return! Part 2 *The Return! Part 3 *The Return! Part 4 *The Return! Part 5